The Quest For Answers
by pans-eevee2012
Summary: Chris Kendrix, champion of the Elite Team in Baltivik's daughter is kidnapped Follow this family's quest to find their missing daughter after a mysterious figure kidnaps her in the middle of the night.
1. Prologue

This is the companion/ prequel to A Quest for Past Memories. Basically, it tells Sydney's family sorrow as they search for her. Please, Please, PLEASE Review, comment whatever. I have worked very hard on this chapter. I think I will do this instead of A Quest for Past Memories for now. It needs to be redone (A Quest for Past Memories). ALOT! But comment, comment, oh please comment

**_The Quest for Answers_**

_By pans-eevee2012_

**Prologue: I Want Some Answers**

"I want to know who did took my daughter dammit!" A very angry man shouted into his phone as his slammed it down."I just want to know." He said crying.

A young woman of 20 walked in carrying a little boy chewing on some sort of ring. "Honey, they say they are doing all they can and they mean it. Please, I am just as upset as you but remember we have 8 other kids to worry about. Sydney will be found! I promise. Now take Terry for me so I can get the girls their bath. Riley and Lisa are watching David and Kenny. They are out. And Luke..." She trailed off.

"What's wrong with Luke?" Her husband asked.

"Luke is 7. When I told him someone took Sydney, he realized what was going on. He's just sitting in his room. That's all he's done for two days now. He wont eat, I don't think he's slept. I don't know what to do. If you can, could you talk to him."

"Yeah...." The man said, holding one of his 2 year olds, "Cara... I'm sorry. I know its been just as hard on you as it has me. I'm sorry. I just want her back. She's my baby."

"She's mine too Chris, you forget. I gave birth to her." Cara said with a smile. "Now let me go give Jordan and Kyla their bath."

"Sure. I'll see if this one will go to bed for me."

Cara smiled and walked out the door.

Chris picked up Terry. The 2 year old grinned at his dad. Chris walked him to the nursery where his two brothers were sleeping. Chris thought back to when Cara found out she was pregnant.

_**.:.:.:.:FLASHBACK.:.:.:.:**_

"Chris! Chris!" His wife came running down the hall to where he was putting their 4 year old to bed. They had three children, ages twin girls age five, and a little boy who was four. "Chris, look at this!" She held out a stick, which he had seen twice before. The reading was the same as before.

"What? You're.... you're pregnant?"

"I think so."

The next day she had an appointment with the doctor anyway. The doctor confirmed Cara's test. "You're about a month along. Hear that? Its more than one. I'd say six to be exact."

At that moment, Cara fainted.

When she got home, she told Chris while he was cutting his son's meat. Luke looked just like his dad. "Feed me!" Luke said.

"Wait, Luke. I have to cut your ham first." he said to the carnivorous boy trying to eat his food as quickly as possible.

"Ummm... dear. I need to tell you something. What would you say to expanding the house or moving?"

"Why? This house is plenty big enough. We even have an extra room for when the baby comes."

"Well.. what would you say if there was more than one... Say there were... five more than one."

"WHAT?"

The children hid. When they heard daddy make that loud of a tone, it was scary.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-six??"

Cara nodded.

_**.:.:.:.:END OF FLASHBACK.:.:.:.:**_

Chris put his two year old down in his bed. They had just gotten their big beds. All of the 2 year olds slept in the nursery. They would move them but not yet. "Sissy?" Terry said looking at Sydney's empty bed.

"Did you just say something Terry?" Chris said excited.

"Sissy." Terry said, pulling his Teddiursa doll close to him.

"I know buddy, I know you miss her. We will find her!" Chris whispered, careful not to wake up Kenny or Davey.

"Me want sissy. Sissy not here. Terry go find sissy!" Terry said, jumping on his bed.

Chris looked at the two year old. "Now, Terry, we have people looking for her. Don't worry. Sissy will be found. Go to bed, buddy, you hear, Daddy will find her."

Terry settled in his bed and started to doze. As Terry started to sleep, Chris looked over at Sydney's bed. The blankets were almost the same way they were that night: disheveled. Her Jirachi and Eevee plushies were sitting right where they always were. Since Sydney tossed and turned a lot during the night, they had bars on the side of her bed so she wouldn't fall. Her blanket with a Mew on it was missing. Why Sydney? Why? She was sick, very sick. She had been born with a rare disease that couldn't be cured. It was discovered by the doctors mere hours after she was born. It would lie dormant for a while but when it took hold, unless she got medical attention, she would die.

He went over to her bed to look at it. In the covers, almost unnoticeable was a holographic chip. He had seen them before at his Elite Team Headquarters. He carefully picked it up and pocketed it. After finding this, he looked in her bed for more clues. The police had looked but hadn't really found anything. On the ground was the muddy footprints. The children's nanny hadn't cleaned in here under strict orders not to until they told her to. He looked around her bed for clues and found none. He was amazed that the police hadn't found the small chip in the bed.

Chris looked at the sleeping children and walked out of the nursery. He then went to check on Luke. Luke was the baby for 5 years before the sextuplets were born. Chris and Cara thought he would take it hard that they had to split their attention 9 ways now instead of 3. But he was completely okay with it. He loved his new brothers and sisters, especially Sydney. She was his favorite. Even when she was a baby, Sydney loved Luke more than anyone. And Luke loved her.

Now Chris looked at his oldest son. He was so upset. Luke was never like this. He hardly ever was quiet. But right now, he just sat on his windowsill looking outwards. It was one of those huge bay windows with the large windowsill. Usually, Luke had his telescope looking out the window. But not tonight. He sat there with tear stains running down his cheeks in silence.

"Luke, hey buddy. You okay?"

Luke looked at him with tears shining in his eyes. At seven, he hardly ever cried. "Daddy? Why can't they find Sydney? I just want her back. I'm her big brother. I'm supposed to protect her. Why couldn't I protect her?"

"What do you mean buddy?"

"When Sydney was taken, I saw the man take her. I had gotten up because I heard a noise. I walked by the room," He clenched his fists, "And I saw a man, dressed in all black holding Sydney wrapped in her Mew blanket. He gave me an evil grin and hopped out the window. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't talk, couldn't move. Since her bed was closest to the window and for some reason it was open, they took her. She's only a baby. She didn't do anything. She was ASLEEP! Why did they take her?"

"Can you describe the man that took her?" Chris said as calmly as possible.

"Not really. I know he wore black. He had dark hair and was as tall as you. Thats all I can remember."

"That's enough son. I'll call the police right now and tell them." Chris ran for a phone and dialed the police and told them about the chip and what his seven year old told him. They thanked him and told him to bring the chip by tomorrow and he hung up.

Afterwards, Chris went back to Luke, told him to get inro bed and tucked him in. He heard noises and went to check on the twins, Riley and Lisa. They were eight year old girls and acted as such. It was almost eleven at night and they were still up playing dolls. Chris shut their light out for a second. "Its time for bed."

"Aww but daddy..."

"Riley Nicole and Sarah Elisabeth! Now!"

They scampered into bed. When their father used their first and middle names, they knew to listen and not argue. It would do no good. He turned out their light and went to his study. On his desk sat a family picture. It was taken just a month ago. All of his kids were smiling and laughing and running around. But Sydney just stood there. She was just grinning from ear to ear. Why did someone want Sydney? What had she ever done to deserve this? She was just a baby still, not able to articulate. Of course he was the head of the Elite Team in Baltivik. So that would show some reason. But what did they want from him? There had been no note, nothing. Just that holographic chip.

"Okay, well all of the kids are in bed. You should go too. I'll sleep in the nursery. You can sleep in our room. The kids will be fine. Don't worry. We will get her back." Cara said walking in.

"How can you say that? Sydney was kidnapped. She isn't here! She's probably scared out of her mind and can't even say daddy or mommy because of a damn articulation condition. She might talk one day but SHE CAN'T RIGHT NOW! HOW CAN YOU TELL ME NOT TO WORRY?"

"Chris, we will hire a security guard or something. But we will get her back." Cara said calmly.

"I ain't trusting no damn security guard with my kids. I'll have Grovyle and Dragonite watch their room. Those two will be more than capable of finishing anything off that tries to do anything to my children." He said folding his arms.

Cara thought to herself, _Sydney, I hope you are okay. Please come home to us baby. Find a way._


	2. Going On As If She Never Was Here

Chapter 1: Going On As If She Never Was Here

Mom said it was easier on all of us if we pretended that Sydney hadn't existed. So within a week, every piece of evidence that I had a sister who was kidnapped at two vanished. Why was this? How could my mom and dad just pretend she didn't exist. Yes, it had been three years. Yes, there was a new little one in the house. But Sydney was two when she disappeared. She existed!

"Luke? Lu? Where are you?" I heard my younger sister Kyla call for me. I sat in my closet thinking. It was the only place I could actually get any thinking done. When Terry, Davey and Kenny got out of the nursery, bunk beds were bought and placed in my room since we had very little space as it is. So I got a top bunk. But I always had some little five year old boy climbing on my bunk to be nosy.

I am ten and opted to wait to start my journey. I wanted to be a police officer. So instead, dad gave me my own growlithe egg and I trained in the Dragon Lands Area of Baltivik. If you've never been to Baltivik, let me explain it to you. Baltivik has many regions. To the north, is the dragon lands. Here is where the Elite Team train and battle. To the south, is the gym lands and peninsula area. You can guess what that is. To the west stretching to the southern portion of the dragon lands are the Eeveek Plains. That is where the most eevee in the entire world are found in the wild. Other pokemon are found there too but it is mostly eevee. Then, in the sky, are the five sky ports. One is unaccessible due to a magical barrier surrounding it. The other four are sparcely populated with gyms on two of them.

"Luke! Momma wants you!" I started to hear Terry call. "She says it important!"

I grumbled but got up. If I waited too much longer she would start yelling and that wouldn't be good for me. "Coming." I said. I opened the closet door to see my mother, holding a fidgety one year old "Ummm hi mom."

"In the closet again." She sighed. "Why this time?"

"Five year olds." Was all I said.

"Lukas Kane, your brothers just want to play."

"But I don't want to."

She shot me a look, "Anyway, I need you to help me set up for Angel's party. Riley and Lisa are on their way but the boat is late. They are trying to get from Kanto. You know how impossible that is. So your father flew down there to get them."

Of course I would have to help. I always did. She handed me my one year old sister Angel. Angel had very little hair but what she did have was being held in two spots on opposite sides of her head by bows. Her hair was light brown, almost blonde. She had big blue eyes that she used to capture anyone under her cute charm. I was still not convinced she was either A) a magician or B) part pokemon. But mom refused to believe either theory. Angel went after my hair as I held her which caused me to pull her away from me. At this, Angel gave me a swelled up look and started to wail. I sighed and put her back on my hip and walked to the kitchen. Mom was setting up the decorations and a Happy Birthday banner. I placed my sister in her high chair and poured some cheerios on her tray. Then I grabbed the box of decorations and started to help my mother.

"Luke, I need you to go get the helium tank and get these balloons blown up." She said handing me a bag of balloons.

I had to go out to the stables for the helium tank. It was kept out there to keep the kids away from it. I pulled it out of the back of the stables. Shooting Star, our prize ponyta just eyed me as I dragged the tank out doors. "Don't look at me like that. I gotta air up balloons for Angel's party."

I started airing up the balloons. It wasn't a hard job, but it was boring. All of a sudden I heard a "Whatchoo doing?"

"Go away Kyla, I'm busy."

"But I'm boreeeeeed."

"Go find Jordan."

"She's taking a nap."

"Join her."

"But I don't wanna."

"Go find the boys."

"Why?"

"Because I am busy!"

"You're mean!" She stuck her tongue at me but I kept on attaching balloons to the helium tank. After they were finished I was placing them in a large tote. Kyla kept on trying to distract me.

"So why don't you love me?"

I looked at her with my glasses sliding down my nose, "Do you honestly believe that I don't love you?"

"No..."

"Then why did you say that?" I picked up the tote of balloons and started to take them inside. I sat them down in the kitchen. Mom was busy decorating cupcakes so I sat them down quietly and went back outside to drag the helium tank back to the stables. Kyla was sitting on the fence watching me. She had to be the most persistent of my younger siblings. She was always trying to annoy me in some way. "Why don't you go milk Millie?"

"Because I don't wanna."

"But we need milk and I am trying to help mom."

"Well I still don't wanna."

"Do it or I will tell dad. Thats your chore."

Kyla walked off pouting. She grabbed the bucket from the fencepost to go milk Millie, our Miltank. I watched our Tauros in the field for a second before spotting a familiar face in the field running around with them. My growlithe. I decided to let him play in there while I helped finish getting ready for the party. I went inside.

"Luke? Can you get the kids all outside except for Angel? Tell them to pick up the sticks out of the yard. And have the girls go after the pokemon eggs. I'm sure there are tons just lying around."

"'Kay!" I first went upstairs. My first stop was a petal pink door. I knocked before entering it. Jordan was sprawled out on her bed. I lightly tapped her arm. She didn't stir. So I started to tickle her.

"Stop it," She said in a drowsy state. I kept on. "Hehehehe, I said stop it!" She bolted awake. "Lu, stop!"

"Okay, your awake. Mom wants you to go gather pokemon eggs so nothing happens to them."

She grumbled but did it anyway. It was summer, so Jordan just put on her flip flops and went outside to gather the eggs. Now I had to find the three boys. That was a harder job. I went through the house, listening at the doors. Nothing. So I went to the attic. There, the boys were digging in one of the huge chests up there.

"What are you boys doing?" I said loudly.

Terry, Kenny and David looked up guiltily. They were in a chest marked 'Sydney.' "N-n-no-no-nothin-nothing." Terry stuttered.

"Why are you in Sydney's chest? That's none of your business."

"But who is she?" Kenny asked.

I looked at him shocked. But then I realized three years ago the three boys were just two, as was she. I pulled my backpack off my back. I never took it off. Inside I had my stuff for my Police Academy lectures, my pokeballs and a box. I picked up the box. "Come here boys." The three boys scampered over to the attic entrance where I was. I sat the box down. It was the size of a large dictionary. I opened it. The box held several pictures, newspaper clippings and a hairbow. I picked up a family picture. "This is us when you were two. See?" I showed them the picture. "And this," I said pointing to her, "Is Sydney. She was two also. She is your sister."

"My sister?" They said together, confused.

I sighed. "She was taken just weeks after this picture was taken. The police never found her. Mom and Dad packed up her stuff up here probably six months after she vanished. But come on guys. I will tell you more about her later. We better get outside before mom finds you up here." I walked over to the chest, put everything back in and closed the lid. I gently pushed the boys near the rope to get out of the attic. As we left the attic I said, "Not a word to anyone about Sydney, you hear? Now go outside while Mom finishes getting ready for Angel's party."

They ran out the door with their water guns, heading for the pond so they could spray Jordan and Kyla. As I started to follow them, I heard the phone ring. I yelled, "I'll get it!"

I ran to the phone and answered it, "Hullo, Kendrix residence."

"Where are your parents, little boy." A gruff voice on the other end said.

"Hold on, I'll get my mom." I said, ignoring the 'little boy' comment. "Telephone, mom!"

"Who is it?"

"I dunno, they asked for my parents."

Mom picked up the phone, "Hello? This is Cara. Who is this?" After a second, Mom's face went white. When I saw her reaction, I ran to pick up Angel. This expression I saw only after the police called and said that they were sorry but they had no evidence so Sydney's case would be put into cold cases until evidence popped up. When I got back, Mom was sitting on the floor crying.

"Momma?" I said carefully.

"Call your father. Its about Sydney. I can't do it Lu."

I carried Angel to her bed for now. Then I went to the kitchen and called Dad's cell.

"Hullo?"

"Dad, its me Luke."

"Hey kiddo, I see the house from here. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Hurry! Someone called about Sydney and Momma's really upset!"

"What?"

"That's all I know Dad."

"I'm landing now."

Sure enough, I looked out the kitchen window and there was Dad, Riley and Lisa. Dad ran to the kitchen where I sat with Momma. She hadn't said but one word: "Sydney."

"What is it dear?" Dad said rushing to her side.

"That was someone... the police... they found some of Sydney's clothes... the ones she was wearing that night and her blanket... all torn and bloody... dried... they wanted one of us to go down to the police station and give a sample so they could possibly match Sydney's... They are pretty sure that if it's her she might be... dead... but they don't know..."

In my head, it is spinning. Sydney's blanket is found after three years with her clothes? Something was fishy and I was going to find out just what it was.


End file.
